Michael McIntyre
Michael Hazen James McIntyre (born 21 February 1976)[1] is an English stand-up comedian. He is well-known for appearing at many British stand-up comedy events and for several roles on television stand-up programmes such as Live at the Apollo and his own show, Michael McIntyre's Comedy Roadshow. McIntyre has also appeared on television panel shows including Mock the Week, 8 out of 10 Cats and Have I Got News for You, and has additionally appeared on radio. McIntyre has released two stand-up DVDs. Live and Laughing was released in 2008 and featured material from his first nationwide tour, and Michael McIntyre: Hello Wembley was released in November 2009 and featured his routine at Wembley Arena. Live and Laughing was the fastest selling debut stand-up DVD ever and Michael McIntyre: Hello Wembley became the fastest selling stand-up DVD ever[2] by selling over one million copies and topping the DVD chart for Christmas 2009. In 2009 McIntyre performed live to half a million people and won Best Live Stand-up at the British Comedy Awards. In 2010, McIntyre released his autobiography, Life and Laughing: My Story, and also became the youngest-ever host of the Royal Variety Performance.[3] He started as a judge on the fifth series of Britain's Got Talent in April 2011[4] and in 2012 he will embark on his second nationwide tour, comprising 58 dates in eleven cities.[5] Early life McIntyre was born in Merton, southwest London, and raised in Hampstead, north London.[6] McIntyre's parents were both involved in show business: his Canadian father, Ray Cameron, was one of the writers of The Kenny Everett Television Show and his Hungarian mother, Kati (pronounced Cottee), was a dancer.[6] McIntyre's parents divorced when he was seven, after which Cameron remarried and moved to Los Angeles;[6] he died of a heart attack when McIntyre was 17.[6] Education McIntyre went to Arnold House Prep School and then attended Merchant Taylors' School, Northwood for three years before transferring to local state school Woodhouse College for financial reasons.[7] McIntyre later attended Edinburgh University for one year before dropping out to pursue a career in script writing.[8] He has said that he cannot remember whether it was biology or chemistry that he studied while there.[6][8] Career McIntyre's first DVD, Live & Laughing, is the fastest-selling debut stand-up DVD.[2] In 2008 he was the fastest-selling comedian at the Edinburgh Festival[9] and sold out five nights at London's 3,600 capacity Hammersmith Apollo. He was nominated in the Comedy category of the 2009 South Bank Show Awards. In 2009 he won Best Live Stand-up at the British Comedy Awards, having also been nominated in that category the previous year. McIntyre performed for an estimated total of 500,000 people on his first tour of the United Kingdom that included a record-breaking six nights at Wembley Arena and four at The O2 Arena. His second DVD, Hello Wembley, was another hit. 58 dates have been announced for his second tour in the autumn of 2012, at arenas in ten UK cities as well as Dublin.[5] Television and stage McIntyre has appeared three times on BBC One's Live at the Apollo and also on the Royal Variety Performance, in 2006, 2008 and 2010.[10] Whilst performing on stage in Wolverhampton in 2008, as he was walking back onto stage for his encore, McIntyre slipped, fell over and dislocated his shoulder. Many of the audience believed this to be part of his act and started to laugh; only after his manager came on stage to assist did they realise it was real.[11] McIntyre's routine on We Are Most Amused, staged at the New Wimbledon Theatre on 12 November 2008 in aid of The Prince's Trust was televised. This comedy gala celebrated the 60th birthday of Prince Charles, and was performed in the presence of the Prince of Wales and his wife the Duchess of Cornwall. Among McIntyre's many comedy panel show appearances are Chris Moyles' Quiz Night, Mock the Week, 8 out of 10 Cats, Have I Got News for You, The Big Fat Quiz of the Year, Would I Lie To You?, and The Apprentice: You're Fired!. On 13 February 2009, he was a guest on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. On 21 February 2009, McIntyre appeared live as a guest judge alongside head judge Anton du Beke and fellow guest Emma Bunton in the first round of Let's Dance for Comic Relief. He appeared on the show again in the final on 14 March. From 6 June 2009, McIntyre began hosting Michael McIntyre's Comedy Roadshow, aired on Saturday nights on BBC One. On 5 July 2009, McIntyre appeared on the BBC show Top Gear as the "star in a reasonably-priced car", driving around the Top Gear test track in one minute and 48.7 seconds. During his lap of the track he almost rolled the car while going around the final corner. In December 2009, McIntyre cancelled a stand-up show at short notice after discovering that he would be performing to debt collectors. He had revealed only weeks earlier how he had struggled with substantial debt only a few years before breaking through in to the mainstream. McIntyre stated that he would have gone against his principles by performing the show.[12] On 30 March 2010, McIntyre took part in Channel 4's Comedy Gala, a benefit show held in aid of Great Ormond Street Hospital, filmed live at London's O2 Arena. Also in 2010 he appeared on the year's edition of The Big Fat Quiz of the Year, partnered with Alan Carr. The other particpants were Richard Ayoade, Noel Fielding, Jonathan Ross and Ruth Jones. On 14 December 2010, it was announced that McIntyre would join the Britain's Got Talent judges' panel in 2011, alongside David Hasselhoff and Amanda Holden.[13] On 18 March 2011 he was among the hosts of the BBC's Red Nose Day. Radio McIntyre's radio appearances have included: *''Does the Team Think?'' (BBC Radio 2) *''Heresy'', 4 Stands Up, Happy Mondays, The Unbelievable Truth (all on BBC Radio 4) *''The Jon Richardson Show'' (BBC 6 Music) *''The Jonathan Ross Show'' (BBC Radio 2) *''The Chris Moyles Show'' (BBC Radio 1) Personal life McIntyre lives in Muswell Hill, north London with his aromatherapist wife Kitty, and their two sons, Lucas (born 2005) and Oscar (born 2008).[citation needed] Kitty is the youngest of actor Simon Ward's three daughters.[citation needed] McIntyre is a supporter of Tottenham Hotspur.[14] Awards Stand-up appearances Tours It was announced that Michael would tour Ireland and the UK on 2012 with dates spread across England, Ireland, Scotland and Wales. *August 22–29, 2012; Motorpoint Arena, Cardiff. *September 3–8, 2012; Capital FM Arena, Nottingham. *September 17–22, 2012; National Indoor Arena, Birmingham. *September 26-October 2, 2012; The O2 Arena, London. *October 10–13, 2012; Motorpoint Arena, Sheffield. *October 19–20, 2012; Odyssey Arena, Belfast. *October 24–29, 2012; Evening News Arena, Manchester. *November 3–7, 2012; Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre, Glasgow. *November 9–12, 2012; Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle. *November 16–17, 2012; The O2, Dublin. *November 22–24, 2012; Echo Arena, Liverpool. *November 28-December 3, 2012; Wembley Arena, London. Television credits *''Red Nose Day 2011'' (BBC) *''Michael McIntyre's Comedy Roadshow'' (BBC One) *''The Graham Norton Show'' (BBC Two) *''Live at the Apollo'' 2007/2008 (BBC One) *''Royal Variety Performance'' 2006/2008/2010 *''Have I Got News For You'' (BBC One) *''8 out of 10 Cats'' (Channel 4) *''The Charlotte Church Show'' (Channel 4) *''Richard & Judy'' (Channel 4) *''The Law of the Playground'' (Channel 4) *''Michael McIntyre Comedy Store Special'' (Paramount) *''The Comedy Store'' (Paramount) *''The World Stands Up'' (Paramount) *''Big Brother's Little Brother'' (E4) *''Big Brother's Big Mouth'' (as guest presenter) (E4) *''Top Gear'' (as special guest) (BBC Two) *''The Apprentice: You're Fired!'' (series four, episode 11) (BBC Two) *''Mock the Week'' (BBC Two) *''Would I Lie To You?'' (BBC One) *''The One Show'' (BBC One) *''We Are Most Amused'' (ITV) *''The Big Fat Quiz of the Year'' (Channel 4) *''Friday Night with Jonathan Ross'' (BBC One) *''This Morning'' (ITV) *''CBeebies Bedtime Story'' (CBeebies) DVDs *''Live & Laughing'' (17 November 2008) *''Hello Wembley!'' (16 November 2009